Enemies
by Goldfishsquad
Summary: Walking home from the store, Midoriya gets abducted. What will happen to class1A when his abductors make Midoriya their enemies instead of ally.(brainwashed Izuku)
1. Abducted

**{hope you guys like this. Anyway, I do not own My Hero Academia, enjoy.}**

"Hey, guys," shouted Kirishima from the kitchen,"We're out of a lot of things in the fridge. Someone needs to go to the store."

"I'll do it," Midoriya answered.

"thanks man."

Midoriya left the house and made his way to the store. There he bought all of the food that was on the list that he had made.

Walking back to the dorms with his arms full of groceries, Midoriya did not see the mysterious figure come up behind him and hit him on the back of his head with a lead pipe. Midoriya fell over and started to lose consciousness, but not before he saw the figure's face. it was Tomura, Shigaraki. He'd know that face anywhere. Then he fell "asleep."

Tomura looked around to make sure no one was looking, then he talked into the ear piece that he was wearing and told Kurogiri to make him a portal. Tomura then picked up Midoriya and jumped in the without anyone knowing.

A little while later the class 1A kids were getting restless. "Where is he, guys.I'm worried," said Uraka.

"Deku better hurry up. I'm hungry!" shouted Bakugo.

"What if he's hurt or something? He's been gone for awhile now."

"Uraka is right," said Iida."Lets go help him and see what is taking Midoriya so long."

The "Dekusquad" all left in search for Midoriya. "Hey, guys look," Todoroki said. He pointed to a bundle of bag just thrown across the ground. The group approached the bags and saw a list scribbled on a piece of paper.

"That's Deku's handwriting," said Uraka worriedly.

"Guys, over here," called Todoroki. As the group got closer the saw a red puddle on the ground.

"Is that BLOOD!" shouted Uraka.

"We better go tell Aizawa about this," said Iida.

They quickly ran to the teachers' dorms and went to Aizawa's. They knocked loudly on his door. A tired looking man answered and said,

"You guys better have a good reason for waking me up."

 **{Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think of it, till we meet again.}**


	2. Brainwashed

**{I do not own My Hero Academia.}**

~Uraka's P.O.V.~

We quickly told Aizawa what had happened, and he rushed outside to go see for himself. we heard him mutter something like" _problemchild."_ He told us to go inside and that he'd tell Principal Nezu and All Might.

We went back to our dorms and tried not to worry. Surely All Might would find Deku. He is like a father to him, after all.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. what if they were doing horrible thing to Deku? What if he was suffering right now because it took us forever to go looking for him? Finally, after what seemed like hours I fell asleep.

~Todoroki's P.O.V.~

When I saw the blood after looking for Midoriya my heart stopped. Midoriya was gone, abducted, kidnapped, whatever way you need to hear it, they're all true.

When Aizawa said that they'd look for Midoriya tomorrow morning I made a resolve, I was going to save Midoriya just like he saved me at the Sport's Festival. No one was going to get in my way.

I went to sleep so that I could look for anything that might help us find Midoriya faster. I'd never say this to anyone, but without Midoriya here to brighten my day, I felt empty. We needed to get Midoriya back.

~Deku's P.O.V.~

I woke about a little bit later, I think, and my head hurt really bad. I looked around and saw that I was strapped to a table and had handcuffs on that canceled out my quirk. I was looking around the room that I was in when a masked man came in _._

"Oh, I see that All Might's successor is finally awake,"

"How did you..."

"Trust me boy I have my ways."

"Why did you take me? If you want information, no matter what you do I won't tell."

"You've got it all wrong. I don't want information, I want you."

"What do you mean you want me?"

"I want to turn you into a weapon used to fight All Might." I looked at him as if he was crazy, "You don't have a choice, all I have to do is brainwash you," he said putting his hand on my head. I started to get dizzy. Then, I passed out.

When I woke up I came out of my room and saw Tomura, my brother, talking with Kurogiri. I sat down beside Tomura and he patted my head with four fingers.

~Tomura's P.O.V.~

Having this squirt as my make-shift brother was going to be fun. Making All Might and his classmates despair when they see him on our side, that would be even better. But, for right now, I need to teach this kid what it meant to be a villain.

 **{Tell me how you guys liked it. It's going to get way more interesting, but till then, see you guys later.}**


	3. I'm sorry! -

**Heyyyy guysssss... Eheh...long time no see...ok let's cut to the chase. I have been gone for so long that I have no idea what I was going to do with this fanfic anymore. I know, I know, that's my bad. I'm sorry.**

 **BUT...I will not stop making this fanfic, INSTEAD, I will remake it. It's going to be different. It not going to have the same story line as last time. Things will be very different. I'm sorry it had to come to this.**

 **PS: I was gone so long bc I was stressed out with school and my friends. My friends made my life so stressful and made me depressed. I may be moving soon so I'm sorry if I can't update very often. But while I was gone I made a poetry account on Instagram. _one_big_weirdo_. Feel free to follow me, dm me, give ideas for new fanfics or poems, or just talk to me and get to know me and be my friend. Or just vent to me about things that have you down.**

 **Anyway I am very sorry this happened. Goodbye...for now**


End file.
